Wandering
by meyyu
Summary: " MIKAN! " He said as waking up. He was in a hospital bed. Why was not important at the moment. All he cared about is Mikan. Natsume has just woken up to find Mikan gone. To find that she had her memories erased. To find, that not only does she not remember her best friends Hotaru, but Natsume. And Natsume will do anything to get his polka back. Based on after he woke up in manga.


**_Wandering_**

**Alone**

" MIKAN! " This was the first thing the crimson-eyed lad in the hospital bed said, as his eyes opened for the first time in weeks.

" Natsume?! HES AWAKE! " A boyish voice called. In a second, Natsume's best friend came at his side. " Natsume! Are you okay?! "

" Where is Mikan?! " Natsume said, ignoring the animal lover. He started to get out of the bed. But Ruka held him down.

" Please Natsume. Just lay down. Please. " He said, obviously avoiding Natsume's question. Natsume was reluctant, but complied. In a couple of minutes in silence, a certain _*cough*_ gay _* cough *_ unusually girly male teacher came in and was followed by Natsume's classmates. They all immediately started calling his name and expressing how glad they were that he was safe. Natsume- who was starting to get a headache- plugged one ear with his finger.

" OI! Listen. Would someone answer my friggin question?! Where the hell is Mikan?! " Natsume demanded. He wouldn't admit it, but she was the only one he wanted to see right now. He wanted to know if she was safe. He could already tell there was something wrong. Usually, she would've busted into the hospital to see him. When he looked upon his classmates faces, he knew something was VERY wrong. They all showed sadness, grief, and regret. His eyes widened.

" Did something happen to her?! Was she hurt?! Someone tell me! " He asked, his anger quickly vanished, and was replaced by worryness.

" Natsume... She... Mikan..." Narumi started to say, but couldn't find the right words. All of the sudden, Anna and Nonoko started crying at the same time. Everyone seemed really sad. Even Sumire sniffed a couple of times.

" WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! " Natsume begged.

" She...When she was inserting the alice stones into you and the rest to give yourselves temporary alices, she used up the last bit of her power. When we were saving you, she tried desperately to save you by trying to insert your alice stone into you, but her power wouldn't work. You were taken along with both Imai to the past to try to save you. And we did but in the process... well, you arrived 3 weeks after... that happened." Mikan's Uncle said, just arriving.

" AFTER WHAT HAPPENED?! " Natsume demanded. He didn't give a damn about what happened to him. All he cared about was that where Mikan was and was she safe. Then it hit him. She lost her alice. His eyes widened. " No..." he whispered.

" Since she lost her alice, she was taken out of Alice Academy-" Narumi stated, but was interrupted by Natsume.

" WHAT?! AFTER ALL SHES DONE FOR THE ACADEMY AND YOU TAKE HER OUT?! " Natsume yelled, outraged. Flicks of fire appeared around him.

" Calm down Natsume. Thats not the last of it. After she was taken out she- with her knowledge of course- had her memories erased of Alice Academy. At the moment, she is living her life like she was before Alice Academy. She believes she was in a coma for 2 years. She doesn't remember Alice Academy, Alices, her classmates, and even Hotaru-chan. " HSP informed him. Natsume was lost for words. He felt empty. As if his heart was gone.

" Are you saying-" He began slowly.

" I'm sorry Natsume. Mikan doesn't- and will never remember you. " HSP told him.

Thats when he blacked out.

* * *

**Meyyu: HEY GUYS! So I have made this little story cause I was bored and this idea came to me when-**

**Natsume: You should have been working on other stories.**

**Meyyu: Shut up Natsume! No one needs to know that! And it camed to me when I was going through the Gakuen Alice chapters. ( THEY FINALLY POSTED THE 179 CHAPPIE ON MANGAHERE! :D )**

**Otonashi: HOW BOUT US?! YA FORGOT ABOUT US!**

**Riley: YA!**

**Meyyu: O.o WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!**

**Fred: Wondering why-**

**George: YOU HAVEN'T POSTED-**

**Yuri: ON OUR FRIGGEN STORIES!**

**Riley: YA!**

**Meyyu: 2 things. First of all, if you're all here, where is the Yumeiro Patissiere group? And second, Riley, can all you say is YA!?**

**Kashino: Well you posted on us a couple days ago so... meh.**

**Riley: YA!**

**Dell: Sorry. She is having a glitch.**

**Meyyu: DELL! YOU'RE NOT EVEN COMING INTO HP UNTIL 4TH YEAR! DA HELL ARE YOU HERE?!**

**Dell: I WAS SICK OF WAITING!**  
**Meyyu: Next Miku's gonna be here. Wait...**

**Dell: She already-**

**Meyyu: SHUT THE F UP! THEY DON'T KNOW!**

**Riley: YA!**

**Dell: x tick mark x SHUT THE HELL UP RILEY!**

**Riley: YA! x smacks Dell x**

**Dell: YOU! THATS IT! x tackles Riley x**

**Riley: x headlocks Dell x YA!**

**George, Fred, Yuri, Otanashi, and Meyyu: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!**

**Harry, Natsume, and Kashino:...**

**Harry: You know, you two are a lot alike.**

**Natsume: Tch.**

**Kashino: Like I care.**

**Harry: TWINS! Anyway, seeing as Meyyu wont finish this up herself- x dodges Dell who has been thrown across the room x I shall do it myself. Sorry for the long chara. chat. Bye.**


End file.
